Six Eternal
by The Potters of the Future
Summary: Morgana decides to do a spell to make her reincarnate herself and brings Uther along with her. Merlin and Arthur counteract this by doing the same with themselves, Freya and Gwen. Now in the 21st century watch as the four meet and face Morgana once again.
1. Morgana's Plot

Morgana's Plot

Morgana Pendragon knew that the world would rue the day they killed her sister and all but adopted son. She had decided that no one at any time would forget her name. She looked long and hard for what she was searching for. Travelling far and wide looking for what she was searching for; talking to the "best" – she sneered the weakest more like. And, so called, worst of her kind, whom she saw as the strongest. Talking to goblins, pixies, elves, imps, dwarves, she'd even tried to talk to the Great Dragon. But the foul beast blew fire at her and she'd had to leave. But finally she had found it hidden in the ancient tongue of the dragons that took she Queen Morgana Pendragon three years to decipher.

So the woman was enchanting she would bring the world to its knees simply by living for ever. Oh sure they'd have to be reincarnated again and again. Go through an annoying adolescent phase and teething and everything to do with being a child. But it would be worth it because she would never forget. She would forever seek to kill and destroy anyone of non magical blood!

As Morgana finished enchanting far away a king's tomb began to glow. For Morgana had no idea that for the spell there had to be an equal balancing act! As Morgana has failed to specify who this would be the spell had chosen someone for her. A king; equal power, and position in society, and anger, and coldness, and hatred, and fear, and grief, and ruthlessness to the once Queen. The only difference was instead of hating the non-magic peoples he detested magic. Far away the witch's father had become eternally bound to the young woman.

Arthur Pendragon had noticed and rushed to find his faithful warlock only to realise that he had felt the witch's spell.

'Merlin what happened?' Arthur asked urgently.

'Morgana,' he whispered.

'What now?' Arthur was getting extremely edgy about his half-sister.

'She'll never stop,' Merlin whispered. 'She's used dragon magic to make herself immortal she'll die and be reborn again and again and again.'

Arthur's eyes widened, 'is that possible?' he asked weakly.

'Yes,' Merlin sighed.

'What can we do?' he asked. 'And what about father's grave?'

'She never specified who the balancing person was so they picked her equal and opposite,' Merlin explained.

'Father,' Arthur said.

'Uther,' agreed Merlin.

'We need to call a meeting of the Round Table,' Arthur decided.

At the round table after they had finished Gwen suggested what might have been the most obvious thing of all, 'if Morgana's going to use this spell why can't Merlin?' she asked.

'Of course,' Merlin muttered, 'though unlike her I am going to make sure that it is gender bound and choose someone to come with me.'

'I would go but I couldn't face a world without Guinevere,' the royal couple stared long into each other's eyes.

'Why can't both of us come if we do the same for Freya and Merlin. Then we have two couple in love for each,' Gwen said.

'Good idea, Gwen,' grinned the warlock.

'I should warn you though that only the spell caster can remember and I won't be able to tell you. It is part of the spell's curse that the spell caster can never reveal the truth unless the person already knows. I will set it so that Morgana and I always meet. As do the four of us,' Merlin warned.

'Do it,' Arthur ordered.

Gwen nodded.

And that was that. Merlin set about doing his work so before long there was six who would be around eternally.


	2. A Man Again?

2. A Man Again

The boy who would become the dark wizard who the whole of the Wizarding World feared to even speak his name stood in front of his cracked mirror. He was in Wool's orphanage once more an orphan. Why was he so often an orphan? But he glared at the mirror. Anyone walking past would be surprised. Not often did you see a three year old boy who could barely even speak his own name glaring at a mirror. Oh a thirteen year old boy a thirty year old man but a three year old?

But you see Tom Marvolo Riddle was no ordinary boy. No he was a wizard and a very powerful one at that. But even more unusual was the fact that he was a reincarnated soul. He'd lost count of how many lives he'd had through the millennia. Always followed by his wretched once half-brother, Merlin and their wives. Hence, why he was bothered with his reflection.

But the thing he was most annoyed with was why he was a boy yet again. Couldn't the universe see he was a woman and proud! How did Gwen and Freya always get to be woman it was so unfair!


	3. Uther's Nephew

**Warning Child Abuse Here: if you do not like skip this chapter.**

3. Uther's Nephew

Whack!

Grunt!

Whack!

'Get up you lazy freak!' a voice boomed.

This is what could be heard from the living room of Number Four Privet Drive one lazy Sunday afternoon in August. A five year old was cowering from the moustached man with a crazy gleam in his eyes. The raven haired boy whimpered emerald eyes wide with fear tears running down his face. He knew better than to complain of course. Any sound was met with brutality the quieter he was the quicker the beating would be over.

This time all he'd tried to do was hurry up with the chores. It had worked in the past when Arthur had given him enough chores to last a month for every other servant. But, of course, it would be Uther who was his guardian.

Why did he need Uther as a guardian? Wasn't it bad enough that the current version of Morgana had killed this reincarnation's mother and father? Although Merlin or Harry or Godric or whatever name he went under in his various lives was about two thousand years old but now he was just a hurt four year old kid in need of a hug. One he knew he'd never get from this man. Over the two thousand years he didn't always see Uther. He always fought Morgana; fell in love with Freya became best friends with Arthur and Gwen. He wondered where the three were now. They wouldn't remember him; they never did. Sometimes they uncovered the truth, sometimes they didn't. He knew that Freya often died but if she survived her first brush with death they'd be together until old. The last time was during the Second World War – they were just kids – ten years old when the bombs began falling. Harry shuddered at the memory but it was replaced with a feeling of relief that Freya had survived and they were evacuated to the country. Ironically enough it was where Merlin originally came from; Ealdor. It had long ago been renamed Merlin's home was now called Elyam in Derbyshire. There he had met two country folk: Timmy and Hettie or Arthur and Gwen. This was one of the few times that the other three had found out their friend's secret. They'd accepted him straight away and everything was brilliant until Morgana shattered that.

Harry didn't move as he was flung into the cupboard.

The young warlock waited for his uncle to move away before healing his injuries. Harry was careful not to do it where Vernon would notice as he'd be beat up so more. So Uther no longer murdered his kind he now beat up the children. Typical. The only childhood he'd had worse than this was when Morgana was his step mother!


	4. The Blitz

4. The Blitz

Ten year old Jack Storm had been cycling home from school with his neighbour and close friend – Lizzie – his first and only love. It was the middle of winter and the streets were already dark. It was lucky they knew there way as otherwise they'd be quickly lost without the street signs which had been removed at the start of the war and lights which would lead the Germans to know where they were. Jack felt sorry he wasn't older as he so desperately wanted to help. But as his mother, Rose, was constantly telling him he could not he was too young.

Hah. Jack Storm was almost two thousand years old. He'd watched civilisations rise and fall with a wave of the hat. But because he was physically ten years old he was not allowed to stop the persecution going on in Europe. His past self had actually been killed just before the war began. But now he was back to being a child with no chance of being able to stop his murderer.

He knew who Hitler really was; of course, he knew that this wasn't the first time he'd lead the persecution of innocents. Uther was always doing this. Merlin had found himself stopping his best friend's once dad as much as he was stopping his mortal enemy. He hadn't met her so far in this life but knew that one day they would. The same way he'd just met Freya. He was worried about her – he always was – there was so much danger around and with the fifty-fifty chance she would survive, fall in love with the warlock he was scared. Maybe it was a premonition or maybe it was the fact that last time she'd been the first of the four of them to be killed in the Camp.

He was actually quite surprised that they'd been reincarnated so quickly but he supposed that Morgana was still out there somewhere and as they were following the witch soon as they died they were reincarnated once again!

This is what Jack had been thinking when the first bombs began falling. He turned as Lizzie screamed. Above them was a huge bomb! Jack instinctively let out a burst of raw magical energy as only he could. The bomb turned into dust.

'What did you do?' Lizzie stared awestruck at her friend.

Jack shrugged, 'I have magic,' he admitted.

Lizzie's eyes widened, 'cool,' she said hugging her friend.

Jack smiled in this life his one and only would live!


	5. Daddy

5. Daddy

It was a five years after the war and a young women with white blonde hair and deep brown eyes the only evidence of the woman she had once been thousands of years ago. Elizabeth "Lizzie" Storm her figure well rounded in her second pregnancy. She may only have been nineteen years old this time around but when you have only ever been with one guy through many life times; loving and losing him so many times it hurt the woman's heart to think about it.

She looked at the door hoping that her soldier of a husband would come back soon. She wasn't so surprised at Jack's choice of profession. Maybe it was being born at the cusp of war. Maybe it was his father dying in the battle, or his mother dying in the Blitz. Or maybe it was the years of knowledge. What ever it was she would once again support her Merlin!

They were still living in Elyam. Jack's home had been burnt down and Lizzie's parents had kicked her out after she became pregnant at the age of sixteen. Little Winnie her blonde curls and eyes the grey of Jack's was giggling on the counter swinging her chubby toddler legs.

They heard the gate open.

The three year old rushed out, 'daddy!' she called.

As the door opened it revealed her little daughter, Clarentina, safe in her father's arms.

'My two favourite ladies,' laughed Jack.

Clarentina giggled.


	6. Forgiven

6. Forgiven

Hermione and Ron rushed around the corridors of Hogwarts. Voldemort or Morgana or Salazar of what ever she felt like being called was finally dead. Well until her next life!

The young couple had left Harry to sleep exhausted after the final battle. They only had one wish to find their daughter.

Harry had told them he had found her finally.

'Helena,' shouted the once Rowena Ravenclaw.

The Grey Lady looked scared and looked like she was going to run – er – glide away when Ron shouted.

'We forgive you!'

Helena burst into tears as she looked at her teenaged parents.

The Ravenclaw family was once again reunited.


	7. Her Eyes

7. Her Eyes

Harry had finally after almost ten years of living under his abusive uncle was finally escaping the man's latest tirade against anything "abnormal". Once again it was magic. What was it with Uther Pendragon's soul and hating magic? He was a t King's Cross. He knew exactly where to go as he had been the one to set up the magical platform two hundred years ago. He walked purposefully towards platforms nine and ten when he heard a woman's voice behind him.

'-packed with Muggles,' she was saying. 'Now what's the number of the platform, again?'

Harry was about to turn around to help the mother. But was stopped by her daughter! She had flaming red hair unlike any she had ever had before. He skin was like snow littered with pale freckles. She looked so young unlike the last Harry had seen of her when she was a grandmother herself. But those eyes; those eyes like the girl he had met and fallen in love with at just eighteen! His Freya! He'd found is one and only.

He stared at her until another recognizable figure came into sight. In this life they were obviously related. He had the same red hair! His prince had come to him. Harry wondered how long it would be until they met. And he couldn't help but pretend to be lost and ask their mother for help.

The woman's kind mannerisms and protective streak reminded him so much of Huinith that it made his chest constrict as she spoke to him. But Arthur who Harry now realised was called Ron grinned at him in such a way that he felt calm and reassured. When Freya wished him good look Harry felt his heart flutter.


	8. Freya!

8. Freya!

To Flavia it seemed the whole world was dying. There were flames coming down everywhere it was like nothing she had ever seen before in her lifetime. It was terrifying and dangerous. The whole city was crying out.

Her fiancé; Alban the physician had gone off to try and help the sick get away with his teenaged apprentice – Brittanicus. He and the bright eyed boy seemed to get on astonishing well despite their ten year age gap. It was as though Alban knew him from a different time. That, of course, was a ridiculous thought. But Flavia often had thoughts like this.

This was of course when she was hit by a piece of burning debris. That was when she heard the shout of "Freya!"

The last things she remembered was her past life coming to the surface of her mind. She looked at Merlin before she blanked out. The last thing she said was, 'I love you Merlin.'

Flavia was dead before Brittanicus had reached the bottom of hill and her.

Not again, was all Merlin could think.


	9. The Letter

9. The Letter

It had been over a year since Jack and Lizzie had come to Elyam. He had turned eleven last October. It was no early July time and the four friends were off for the summer. Though, of course, Lizzie and Hettie still had to work at Hettie's father's village post office. Whilst Jack and Timmy worked on the farm that Timmy's father owned.

They were finished for the day so they were sitting in the farmhouse kitchen whilst Maggie – Arthur's mother – was cooking the dinner. That was when a knock at the door came.

The other four looked at the door. But Jack had been expecting something like this to come along. He had been the one to start Hogwarts after all. He knew Muggle-Born students – like him this time – were greeted by one of the Professors at Hogwarts.

'Come in,' called Maggie while pounding the bread.

A man with auburn hair and bright blue eyes walked in. He was obviously wizard brought up: no Muggle brought up person would wear a purple kilt, silver shirt and orange turtleneck.

'Can I help you?' Maggie asked uncertainly looking at the strange man's attire.

'I think so,' smiled the man. 'May I take a seat?'

'Of course,' smiled Maggie. 'Where are my manners; you must be thirsty. I have tea, or would you like some ale I'm sure my husband has some somewhere.'

'Oh no, no, I'm fine with just water,' the old man quickly said.

Maggie hurried to get some water.

'Thank you,' smiled the old man. 'Now I'm here for Mr Storm,' he said.

'I'm responsible for Jack what do you want with him?' said Maggie defensively.

'On no it is up to him whether or not he wants to come,' the man said quickly. 'I'm from a school in Scotland,' he paused. 'And we think Jack here is exactly what we're looking for. You see we're a school of magic.'

'Jack doesn't know magic,' said Maggie.

'He does actually mum,' said Timmy. 'We've seen him. He's the re-'

Jack shook his head.

'So do you accept your place considering you'll have to leave here for school term,' warned the man.

'Oh Jack,' said Lizzie.

'You know I want to go,' Jack said.

'I know,' Lizzie replied, 'go have fun.'

'It doesn't start until September and I've got your books,' said the man. 'I didn't want you to go to London all things considering.'

'Good,' Maggie nodded.


	10. We Meet Again

We Meet Again

Harry was down in the bowels deep under the school staring into the scarlet, snake-like eyes of his age old enemy. The jolt that ran through the two wizards was powerful and terrible. Harry could remember all those memories that he had gathered over his unnatural lifespan. He remembered seeing Morgana from a far and unattainable beauty. He remembered becoming friends with the Seer. He remembered the two young people helping each other out (both legally and not). He remembered comforting her when she realised she had magic. He remembered being forced to poison her. He remembered her return. He remembered every fight that had happened over the last two millennia.

'Merlin,' those lips curled back in a feral snarl.

'Morgana,' Merlin stepped forward looking at her sadly. 'I remember when you were the dark haired beautiful ward of Uther. And now look at you,' the two stared at each other for a moment. 'Barely able to survive; living off another. Not so powerful are you now, eh, my lady?'

The two old magic users stared at each other a long off memory coming off for when Arthur had said the same.

'I could say the same, oh mighty Merlin stuck in a preteen's body,' smirked Voldemort.

'My youth will pass as it always does,' Harry said with a sense of confidence that came only from being completely comfortable with who you are.

'Ah but your friends,' he sneered the words, 'they will never share your burden.'

'Maybe they will,' Harry disagreed. 'But I will stop you wreaking havoc once again over the land.'

'Oh will you?' the powerful sorcerer looked very dangerous at this time.

'I will,' Harry stared deep into those red eyes.

'Oh no you won't!' snarled the madman.

'Avada Kedavra,' the green light coming out from Quirrel's wand.

'Scildan,' Merlin yelled a shield coming up between them. 'You think that you can beat me Morgana Pendragon?' demanded the angry warlock.

Voldemort laughed a high cold laugh that made his shackles rise, 'yes I do surely you remember when I caught you and used the Fomorroh.'

'And we dueled,' agreed Harry amused, 'leaving you unconscious for Agravaine.'

'That will not happen today,' snorted the witch, or was it wizard.

The two fought ex-friend on ex-friend. Finally the ghost that was Morgana left leaving Quirrel dead on the floor. At that moment Albus Dumbledore appeared looking worried for the pre-teenager before him.

'Harry,' he said worriedly then looked between the eleven year old boy and the man dead on the floor.

'Sorry, he was going to kill me. I had no choice,' Harry said quickly.

'I'm just glad you are okay. Come on let's get you to the hospital wing,' suggested Dumbledore.

'I'm fine,' Harry tried.

Dumbledore it seemed was too much like Gaius and refused to listen to his assurances that he just needed a good night's rest. When Madam Pomfrey informed him he was indeed fine Dumbledore looked at the young boy in surprise. Not many people got away from Voldemort with barely a scratch on them.


	11. Dragonlord

Dragonlord

Harry had never been more relieved than to find out that the task was simple. All h had to do was retrieve the fake egg from a dragon. He knew that the other three champions would most likely be freaking out. That he could understand but with his powers as a Dragonlord Harry knew it would be only too easy to persuade one, or indeed all of the dragons to let him pass to retrieve the golden egg.

But something was still bothering him; Hagrid had shown Maxime who was bound to tell Fleur, Karkaroff had also seen but Cedric had no idea what was coming. The Hufflepuff was only a kid. Though, he wasn't much younger than Merlin was when he left for Camelot. But in face of Merlin's two millennia Cedric Diggory seemed rather young. So Harry made up his mind to talk to the Hufflepuff.

The next day he walked up in Cedric's crowd of Hufflepuffs. All those from the House of Badgers glared at him. Harry wasn't afraid he'd faced worse than this. In truth it reminded of him when he first met Arthur except he wasn't standing up for a defenceless servant.

'Cedric we need to talk,' Harry said.

Cedric seemed surprised but consented. Harry ignored the stupid, ignorant children's mocking of him and looking warily around just came out with it.

'Dragons,' Harry said.

'What?' the boy didn't seem to be following.

'The first task is dragons,' Harry explained.

'What but how did you know?' the teenager seems to be in shock if his pallor is anything to go by.

'It doesn't matter,' snapped the dragonlord.

'Why are you telling me this?' the Hufflepuff looked suddenly suspicious.

'Fleur and Krum know its only fair you do as well,' shrugged Harry, 'we're all on even footing.'

Cedric continued to look at him as if trying to decide whether or not he was lying when Moody came after him. Harry quickly made his excuses to leave Moody; there was just something about the retired Auror that Merlin's instincts screamed at him that there was something wrong here. The same had happened when he met Quirrel. And if Merlin knew anything about his magic he should always follow his instincts!

That day Gwen gave him a hug. Merlin knew she had been worried about him. Well that made one of his friends. It was breaking his heart that Arthur was being such a prat about this. But he shouldered on after all when Arthur finally found out about his magic he hadn't been much better. Harry couldn't believe that that filthy reporter would have had to capture that on film. He knew it was only a matter of time before the fame of Harry Potter led to a scandalous story between the warlock and old Queen of Camelot.

Harry's luck was not with him when it turned out he had to face the most viscous beast of all. He just had to hope that he was able to get through the dragon's scull.

'Ασε με να περασω,' (let me pass) Harry roared, 'Gygorgi,' he spoke. 'Επιτρέψτε μου να το όχι αυγών,' (let me take the not egg).

The dragon seemed to be considering him.

'Μιλάτε για τη γλώσσα?' the dragon asked in surprise (you know the language).

'ναι,' (yes) the dragonlord consented.

And then the huge female dragon stepped out of the way. Harry just picked up the egg and left. Nobody in the crowd said anything. Nobody had any idea what the teenager had just done; except one red haired man was frowning at the teenager. After Harry had earned top marks Charlie accompanied the boy back to the castle.

'I know what you are,' Charlie said suddenly.

Harry turned to look at his friend's older brother.

'I've heard tell of the dragonlords but their supposed to have died out with Merlin,' the dragonologist frowned.

Merlin didn't answer.

'I've also heard tell that in times of trouble Merlin returns for us and you defeated You Know Who as a baby,' Charlie gave the old warlock in a teenager's body a sharp look. 'You're Merlin.'

Harry smiles, 'you have no idea what a curse it is to be physically unable to tell anyone about me.'

'Why do you return?' asked the dragon handler.

'You said in times of trouble but that's wrong I did the spell to make me incarnate because Morgana did it first. I try to stop her. She's Voldemort,' Merlin said.

Charlie looked shocked but Harry was just glad to have someone to talk to.


	12. Dying and Remembering

Dying and Remembering

Harry wasn't afraid as he walked to his death. He had died before and would die again. He wondered who he'd come back as next. He and Morgana would probably be in the same year at school providing they were born in the same country. Harry sighed thinking of his baby godson they could go to school together. But the metamorphmagus would most likely never know. Harry sighed again walking forward. He knew Dumbledore had left away to communicate with his mother and father but he felt no pressure to do so. It wasn't like this was the first time he had tried to sacrifice himself but this time there were no noble knights to take his place. He saw the half-giant as he looked into Morgana's bright red eyes and heard the spell and fell. He knew that with his death the memory charms on his friends would fail. They would remember him. But it would be too late for him.

Barely ten minutes from where the teenaged Merlin stood a grieving brother, sister and girlfriend suddenly clutched at their heads.

Molly looked up suddenly fearing the worst. She couldn't loose any more children. Not again, not again. Ron had gasped and then stood up. He and Hermione looked at each other.

'Do you remember?' Hermione whispered.

'Of course I do,' Ron said harshly. 'What's that idiot gone and done this time?'

Ginny was crying harder than when she was holding her brother.

'If we remember … without other magic,' she sobbed hard, 'there's only … one way,' she sobbed.

Charlie looked between the three, 'is this about Harry being Merlin?' he asked then widened, 'how can I say it I was never able to say it before?'

'The memory charm only falls away when he dies,' sobs Ginny.

The other Weasleys look at each other in confusion.


	13. Agent Knight

Agent Knight

It was the 1970s and Agent Timothy Knight one of MI6's finest, if he did say so himself, was out on a mission. The spy appeared to be thirty-nine (well forty the next month) but underneath he was so much more. The company had noticed strange events over the last few years; there were storms and hurricanes which shouldn't be possible in Britain, there were unexplainable deaths, explosions and a depression invading the country. Only Timmy himself and the Prime Minister knew what was happening. There was a Wizarding war going on. Arthur was saddened by this fact but knew there was nothing he could do. Merlin was still working in his capacity as Head Auror doing his best to topple Morgana's reign. He knew it was harder than ever with Morgana having found immortality in a new form. Merlin had suggested it was magic of a similar sort to Sigan's jewel but he had no evidence to support that theory. He and Dumbledore were in talks about what to do along with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. Things were going bad, really bad. Just a few months before Hettie had been killed personally by Morgana too get at him and Merlin from stopping her attempt at taking over Hogwarts.

Suddenly a dark, curly haired woman with a sinister smile stretched out on her cheeks appeared holding a wand. She wore a dark dress and cloak with her silver mask hanging around her neck. Arthur recognized her instantly as Bellatrix Lestrange, one of his sister's followers. Arthur grasped his gun swinging it around to point at the sorceress. But….

'Expelliarmus,' the witch yelled.

Arthur's gun was flung across the room. Arthur looked around for another escape. Anywhere, anything. Oh where was Merlin when you needed him. Lestrange smirked at him.

'Did you think you, muggle, could kill me you filthy animal?' demanded the enraged sorceress. 'I'll show you; Crucio!' she yelled.

Arthur felt that his whole body was burning he cried out hoping for release but none came. He refused to cry; Arthur Pendragon never cried! Then just when it was getting to much the pain stopped.

'See what you're up against, Agent Knight,' she sneered. 'See why we'll win, why none can beat us.'

'Your wrong,' Timmy whispered, 'Dumbledore… Order… Jack… they'll beat you… they'll beat you.'

A hungry anger crossed those dark eyes, 'ah so you know Dumbledore,' she smirked, 'well this will please the muggle loving fool – avada kedavra.'

A flash of green light.

Timmy knew that he should move but he was still reeling from the post cruciatus curse. He closed his eyes and saw no more. The next day his body was found by MI6 and Jack and Lizzie too. His funeral was a closed service with his daughter and spies and spymasters and witches and wizards and one squib there to honour the Muggle as he was laid to rest beside his wife.


	14. Little Friends

Little Friends

Jack knew he shouldn't be here but he just couldn't help it. Invisible he tiptoed through the streets of Muggle London. He had felt her birth as he always did and though he usually stayed away he couldn't resist it this time. Jack moved towards the old London home. He saw that it was the home of two Muggle dentists; Nick and Jean Granger. Jack quietly, Apparated into the house, Gwen's nursery, where he saw little Gwen. The young couple looked around at the noise but when nothing else happened let it drop.

'Ah Hermione's asleep,' smiled Mr. Nick Granger.

The couple left their daughter apparently alone. Merlin removed his invisibility spell and walked towards the crib. Where the little girl peered up at the man Merlin smiled at his friend.

'Hello, Gwen, or Hermione is it now?' murmured the sorcerer when he got the whiff of magic he chuckled. 'Ah so you've got magic now.'

When he heard the sound of Jean coming back up the stairs he quickly made himself invisible once more.

'I'm sure I heard talking up here,' she frowned to herself then looking at her daughter. 'I thought you were asleep my little trouble maker,' she picked the girl up out of her crib and carried her out the room.

Jack Apparated out back home to where Lizzie was entertaining the Weasleys (all seven of them).

'Jack,' greeted Arthur.

'Arthur,' Merlin shook hands with the man, who was not his Arthur before turning to his wife. 'Molly how are the kids?' he looked around at the gaggle of red heads.

'We fine,' three year Percy said sounding decidedly pompous.

'Shut up,' Charlie told his brother.

Percy burst out crying.

'Charles Septimus Weasley you say sorry to your little brother right this instant,' Molly rounded on her second son.

'Sorry, Percy,' grumbled the Weasley boy.

'We've got brilliant news,' smiled Molly, 'they're going to have another little brother.'

'That's brilliant,' beamed Lizzie.

Jack wasn't all that surprised he'd had this strange feeling about the Weasley family and this was just confirmation.

'When is it due?' asked Jack.

'March,' smiled Molly.

That made sense that was nine months after Arthur had been killed. It was most likely that Arthur was going to be a warlock. Maybe he'd take up a teaching post to get to know the kids.


	15. It Was An Accident!

**Hello I'm back sorry for the lack of updates my computer got a virus and I haven't seen it in over a month and I've had all my university deadlines. I hope to have several updates from now on. Please, please review and tell me if you like it!**

It Was an Accident!

There was a fourteen year old teenaged boy whom had once been Merlin or Emrys or Ambrosius Aurelianus or Immortal or Myrddin Wyllt or Merlinus Caledonensis or any other number of names commonly regarded by the Wizarding World as the founder of their society and the most powerful wizard to have ever been born. The current body he wore had messy raven black hair, bright emerald green irises concealed by round glasses, was short of stature and as skinnier than he had been when he was living and working in the fields of Ealdor. Beside him was another fourteen year old this one tall and gangly with a big nose and lots of freckles with bright red hair and patched and frayed robes that he naturally hated. This boy had once been known as King Arthur Pendragon son of Uther Pendragon or Prince Arthur as he had been when he had first met Merlin all those years ago. Arthur was known for uniting the lands of Albion whereas his advisor's role was known far less and being an extremely fair king! Beside the red head was his once and future wife who had once been Queen Guinevere a serving girl who had caught the eyes of the handsome young Prince Arthur by her outspoken comments (that she still retained) and proved that forbidden lovers could have a happy ending although with some very close calls including from the Prince's own father (not that it surprised Merlin who was not Uther's biggest fan). There had been several raised eyebrows from other nobles but it delighted the common people of Camelot that there was equality enough that one of them was in court. No longer just a serving maid or a black smith's daughter! She again had incredibly curly hair probably even curlier than her original body, with dark brown eyes, fair skin, slightly taller than the current Merlin was. The three eternal friends were sitting at the very front of the Charms classroom as close to Filius Flitwick's as they could get waiting for the lesson could get because Gwen had insisted on it (well she was a bookworm). Gwen often felt that Arthur and Merlin didn't do enough work and was always annoyed when Merlin did better than her. Merlin didn't study because he had two thousand years of learning and Arthur was just lazy expecting his servants to do everything for him! Merlin had a theory that the Gwen's ambitiousness in her education; it was her innate desire from being born into poverty that she like impoverished people all over the world desperately desired to rise from but too proud to ask for help. After all if you had nothing pride was one of the few things you could control! Of course, this was around two thousand years ago but the instincts she had learnt there had remained unforgotten! But the memories had been completely erased in her new body Gwen in this current life had no idea she had ever been Queen Guinevere all Hermione could remember was being Hermione Jean Granger bookworm and all round know it all, bullied in primary school and best friends with The Boy Who Lived and Ronald Weasley. But for that matter Arthur could not remember either for that matter a fact that hurt Merlin more than anything else. Arthur had became Ronald Bilius Weasley the youngest brother of six boys and the sixth child in a family of seven who had not yet realised that he was completely in love with his best friend (Hermione not Merlin). Merlin had in this life became the most famous person in the wizarding world due to the darkest wizard or witch, Lord Voldemort A.K.A. Morgana Pendragon of their age having tried and failed to kill him with the killing curse which he had miraculously survived and thus become the Harry Potter Boy Who Lived. Harry hated all the attention it made him nervous after all it would cause a lot of trouble if his true name came out and he hated the truth about himself being revealed it probably was a natural reaction to being born as something that was thought of as a heathen and persecuted throughout his whole childhood. Flitwick was currently taking the register and reached the end.

'Today we are going to be learning all about the Accio Charm next period we will be doing Accio as a practical,' Flitwick instructed, 'but today just the history and the theory of the spell.'

Hermione sat at the edge of her seat excitement etched in her every feature although she had learnt all she could from her textbook it was more than likely with Flitwick that he would tell them titbits of information that the textbook had thought them too young to know. Hermione loved learning everything and anything around her. She had a beautiful and delicate white swan feather quill and her notebook bound with a Swedish Short-Snout's silvery blue hide. Hermione was more than a little annoyed when two seats along Harry just rolled his eyes at the lesson looking incredibly bored. That boy drove her nuts he had absolutely no interest in his education yet he always did even better than her at every exam well except for Potions but she had a feeling part of it was Snape's own biases. But today Harry seemed about to fall asleep at the desk. She shot him an angry glare which Harry promptly ignored preferring to doodle on the edge of his almost empty notebook what looked like a picture of a dragon, a very good picture in fact. Hermione stared at it for a moment; she hadn't known that Harry could draw. But that was Harry James Potter all over. Harry seemed to be just a bundle of mysteries! Hermione sometimes felt that she could live for a hundred lifetimes and still not know the real Harry. Part of it was his very dark past that she didn't know if he even knew all of it! Another part of it was the fact that Harry was naturally a very private person didn't like giving information to anyone she wondered if that was his lonely childhood the fact that he wasn't used to having people to talk to. But Hermione always had the strange feeling that there was some other reason that Harry was such a mystery to her. She just couldn't remember! She'd spoken to Ron about it apparently he had the same feeling! Hermione concentrated on Flitwick's word straight backed and note taking hoping that Harry and Ron would learn by example ignoring the fact that this hadn't worked in the first three years of education.

Merlin or Harry as he was now known was dreadfully bored. He knew the Accio charm inside out (after all he was the one who invented it!). It had been his second lifetime when he lived in Rome after Vesuvius erupted after Freya had once again died! Over the few months after her death Alban had become obsessed with inventing spells in order to cope with what had happened! Only Brittanicus would be able to reach him it was he and the young Roman woman, Chrysanta, whom he had been engaged to who had made sure he eat, slept and bathed properly. If hadn't been for them Merlin probably would have re-died earlier than normal! As it was Alban spent a lot of time inventing spells. At the time he had happened on Accio he had been trying to do a summoning spell that would call Morgana to him so he could keep her imprisoned for her life so she caused no more trouble. He had said Accio Ranae for "I call frog" the frog was supposed to appear in front of him but instead it floated over to him. He had accidentally summoned the frog. He had written it as a by note but during a battle where Brittanicus had lost his sword Alban had used the summoning charm to get his apprentice a sword and realised how useful a spell Accio could be!

'Alban Austin who lived in the Roman era from around 100 BC to early AD was well known to be the most powerful wizard of his time just missing Merlin's time. He took on Muggle and wizarding apprentices the most well known of these is Brittanicus Laud a Muggle boy who was all but brought up by Austin. Laud went on to become a great general in the Roman army. Laud had lost his sword when Austin had the idea to invent a spell to summon lost things and that was why he invented Accio,' Flitwick was saying.

Suddenly to everyone's surprise Harry Potter burst out into peals of warm, rich laughter his emerald green eyes sparkling with amusement. Flitwick was surprised in all his years of teaching he had never encountered someone who had laughed at his lessons. In truth he was quite offended. Here was a boy of mere fourteen who was laughing at his work. Filius prized knowledge above all else as did all Ravenclaws and not like Slytherins who saw knowledge as power. In school Filius had always loved charms so had quickly gone on to apprentice under his teacher in it and once that teacher retired he took over from her. He loved it when a child would succeed under his tutorage. Filius had only ever once taken a young witch or wizard as an apprentice. Lily Elizabeth Evans but after she had gone into hiding and thus ending their contract he had never felt the need to replace her. Lily had always been his favourite student which was why he so loved her son who seemed to have inherited her abilities never even needing instruction on what to do. Sometimes he did feel that Harry Potter knew more than he did. It was a quite disturbing thing. But here he was laughing at the lesson.

'Mr. Potter,' Filius interrupted the laughing child. 'Is everything alright?'

'It was an accident,' stuttered out Potter. 'Honestly I was looking for a spell to summon people and I came upon a summoning spell.'

'Right,' Filius said confused. 'If we've quite finished with the hilarity then can we carry on with the lesson? And next time you find the need to get confused with spells can you not interrupt the class. That's five points from Gryffindor.'

'Sorry sir,' Harry said coming down from his high.

Now Harry thought about what he had done just then and he realised what an idiot he had been. If Flitwick had worked out what he had meant. That it had been he had been Alban Austin. It was he who invented the Accio charms. Then questions would be asked about what he was doing in a teenager's body. Questions Harry couldn't answer even under veritiserum. Not that he wanted to anyway. It was easier not to have people know. So he sat in the class even though he felt very, very bored diligently taking notes about what he had invented even though at least half of it was completely wrong. At the end of the class Hermione took him by the arm rather forcibly and pulled him into a disused classroom scowling at him. Harry knew what this would be about and resigned himself to a lecture on paying attention. Ron was following behind looking like he didn't want to get between his two friends. Not that Harry blamed his friend he didn't like getting between Ron and Hermione when they were arguing either. Hermione had her hands on her hips with brown eyes glaring heatedly at him. Harry could practically feel the anger coming off her.

'What the hell was that about?' demanded Hermione.

'Nothing,' Harry lied.

Hermione glared at her friend, 'nothing! Nothing!' she said hysterically.

'Mione calm down,' Ron tried.

'CALM DOWN! CALM DOW!' she shouted. 'Harry has just started laughing hysterically in the middle of class interrupting a teacher and being incredibly rude.'

'I know I'm sorry,' Harry said. 'I shouldn't have done that.'

'Well why did you?' asked Hermione.

'Well I was researching for this class-'Harry began lying.

'You did research,' Ron sounded shocked and outraged that someone did more work than the bare minimum.

'Well that's good,' Hermione said approvingly.

'That's mad,' corrected Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her future husband and turned back to Harry. Harry was disappointed he had hoped that with arguing with Ron she had forgotten her anger at Harry, 'what does that have to do with your stupidity in the class.'

Harry sighed, 'I had misread something as Accio as a people summoning charm.'

'That's impossible,' Ron interjected, 'otherwise finding criminals would be easy.'

'Yeah it was late and I didn't think of that,' Harry admitted, 'so when I realised my mistake I laughed at it. I suppose it wasn't the time and the place.'

'No it was not,' agreed Hermione. 'Don't let it happen again.'

'I won't,' Harry promised Hermione to keep calm in class and promised himself to keep his secret better.

**So we learn a little more about some of Merlin's past lives. Do you think the teachers should put them together. Please review.**


	16. An Embarrassing Christmas

A King's Embarrassing Christmas

It was nearing Christmas and a fourteen year old teenage boy who had once been Merlin Emrys and was currently in a fit of laughter. Merlin knew he probably shouldn't laugh at his friend. A couple of millennia ago Merlin would have been put in the stocks for laughing at his currently maroon faced friend whose dress robes were just as maroon as the boy's face under his bright red hair that he had tried to brush out in a careless mess. Merlin thought that the messy red haired boy looked like he was being forced to go to the Yule Ball at the sword point of several assassins and then do the ballroom dance with several Serkets whilst the royal courtiers watched him.

But in reality it was just their rather giggly and pretty year and house mate Parvati Patil. Merlin could and did roll his currently bright green eyes that he had inherited from the late Lily Potter nee Evans in this life time. Honestly that boy Arthur Pendragon drove him mad sometimes whatever time setting they were in. Why did it always have to be him that had to look after the once king whether it was from dark wizards or with his love interests as it was at the present. Merlin always played matchmaker.

And considering that Queen Guinevere Smith and King Arthur Pendragon had been like this for several millennia Merlin was getting very bored of playing matchmaker. What really annoyed Harry was how after everything the two would still fight against the inevitable that they would be together even if they hadn't got Uther hanging over them telling them that they could not be together? Merlin just wished that Arthur wasn't always such a prat that he couldn't see what was right in front of his blue eyes.

Arthur had always depended on Merlin to get him together with Gwen. He hadn't even learnt that that wasn't the best idea after the whole Vivian incident. Arthur had never thought that using his single servant's prowess of wooing girls when he had never seen Merlin interested in anyone but the Morgana before she'd went evil. But Merlin still was left to get him together with Gwen or Vivian. But Merlin had managed through the years to bring the two back together far easier than the first time.

Merlin looked at his friend still observing himself in the mirror and playing with his hair and robes so decided to step in which involved Merlin practically dragging the very much embarrassed once prince and once king down the several flight of stairs that the way Arthur was acting seemed to be far longer than they actually were. Merlin was getting very exasperated by the boy. They entered the Gryffindor Common room where fourth years and above were milling in colourful robes.

Merlin and Arthur soon found Parvati Patil who were looking very beautiful with her dark looks contrasting to her bright, almost luminous, pink robes with golden hooped earrings and long golden necklaces. Merlin knew that the pink dress robes that Parvati were wearing were traditional Indian dress robes but he somehow doubted that Arthur was aware of this. Merlin then looked for his own girl. Merlin then finally found Ginny Weasley the girl who had once been Freya. Ginny too was in ancient dress robes which was all the Weasley clan could afford.

But Ginny's dress robes looked far nicer than Arthur's. Ginny's robes were all dark; forest green robes that had been trimmed with some golden thread making her look very beautiful. The robes may have been ancient but they had only actually been worn by one person and that was Ginny's mother. Merlin presumed that Ginny had been told this by her mother. But it was Harry who could remember this with such clarity as he could remember the time when a much younger Molly Weasley who had then been Molly Prewett before she had married Arthur Weasley, not Arthur Pendragon.

Molly had worn the dress to a party whilst she had still been in school and had been a present from her older brothers. Merlin thought that the dress had aged very nicely in the intervening years. The green dress robes now looked vintage rather than just old and faded like Arthur's. Merlin thought that the young thirteen year old, or the millennia old (depending on how you classed Freya's age) witch had almost bended over double laughing at her older brother who was red faced and Parvati looked disgusted with her dance partner.

It was only later whilst Merlin and the other champions were walking out to open the Yule Ball was when it was revealed that Hermione Granger who had once been King Arthur's Queen Guinevere was attending the Yule Ball despite what Arthur had said that she hadn't got a date. Merlin had doubted that and was unsurprised when she had turned up with a partner at the Yule Ball. But what Merlin had been surprised at was the fact that Hermione had ended up partnering the Durmstrang. Merlin wondered how that had happened.

Merlin cast a look at an angry red head and then back at Hermione and shook his head at the two friends. Honestly those two were impossible sometimes Merlin didn't know why he bothered trying to keep them from killing each other they were such a lot of hard work. Merlin also wondered what it was with Gwen and her hero types. The first day they had met she had claimed she had liked normal men and used Merlin as an example (and Merlin was about as far from normal as you were likely to get). But the only men who Gwen had seemed interested in where the hero types like Arthur and Lancelot.

He relooked at Arthur who was standing in the crowd paying Parvati Patil absolutely no attention whilst he was glowering at the young couple on the floor who were beaming at the crowd. Merlin thought that he understood where Arthur was coming from in regards to Hermione's date. Seeing Guinevere with another man well more a boy than a man brought out Arthur's old heartbreak when he had been informed by his treacherous uncle that something was going on in the hall and had found Gwen in Lancelot's (or his body brought back by Morgana at least) strong, toned arms.

Merlin knew that even though it had been years since that awful event Arthur still remembered Gwen's ultimate betrayal. Merlin wondered if Arthur could ever really truly forget what had happened that day. Merlin hoped that one day his prince would get over Gwen's supposed betrayal with his most trusted knight. Merlin knew that when Morgana had revealed the truth Arthur had completely forgiven Gwen for what had happened. But there was a difference between forgiving and forgetting; it still hurt the young wizard even if he didn't realise what it was that hurt him.

Merlin then realised that it was probably Ronald Weasley's past as King Arthur Pendragon, the fact that the poor, penniless, Weasley boy with the ancient, slightly ripped and torn dress robes had once been a Prince heir to Uther Pendragon and one of the largest kingdoms in Camelot and later the King of Camelot and then the whole of Albion. Arthur Pendragon had once had many of the riches of the land – all the gold and jewels and fabrics and everything else in much plenty. The young wizard had once been waited on hand on foot by an army of servants yet it was always Merlin who got the brunt if anything went wrong with Arthur or Camelot.

Arthur had always had the latest fashions of Camelot after all you can't have a ragamuffin royal that would be unseemly so the fact that this version of Arthur was wearing some other wizards cast off was very much distressing to this Arthur Pendragon. And now Arthur had been demoted to Ronald Weasley who (like all the Weasleys Harry Potter had met in this lifetime) was barely even able to rub two measly golden galleons together so had to save and save and save until he had enough money to buy something!

Merlin was under the impression that this was what made Ronald Weasley tick. This was why Ron was different to the rest of his family who just realised they were poor and lumped it. But the very youngest Weasley male was unhappy with how much money he had and very jealous of anyone who had got it better than him. And it would of course really bother him that his own servant was one of the richest boy's in the Wizarding world further shoving the fact Ron's lack of wealth in Ron's face. Ron completely contrasted his little sister's response to their father's money issues.

Ginny Weasley who had once been Freya and Merlin's only ever love had been in her very first life had been a wanted girl who even the druids hadn't wanted her, her whole family dead and had been caught by a bounty hunter. Freya had in the end become little more than a wild beast girl who lived in a cage waiting for Uther to execute her, or living in the forests off any food that she could catch before then. And then there were her evenings which had been full of the constant, agonizing changes ripping through her pretty body destroying any clothes that she had leaving her in little more than rags when Merlin had met her; Merlin wondered how long she had been wearing the clothes before they had eventually met in such horrible conditions.

Merlin wondered if it was at all related to the modern day Werewolves although compared to Freya the werewolves had it far easier than the girl had. Werewolves only had to deal with the changes once a month unlike Freya who had it every night and could take potions to help. But they were treated just as bad. When Merlin had seen Remus Lupin change he had been unsurprised to see the pain and had been angry at Ron's reaction to werewolves which reminded him when he hated all magic users because of the lies his father had taught him his whole life.

But Merlin was glad that after all these years Freya now had what she so deserved. The young woman lived in a warm, safe home where she was loved by her large family that had not been killed when she was a child. Merlin knew that no one could be completely safe anywhere like the thing with Morgana's cursed diary but she certainly had some degree of safety in the Burrow. Merlin was thrilled at the fact that the one woman he had ever loved was now safe and loved by a good family that Merlin had always gotten on well and hopefully she wouldn't die young once again.


	17. Warnings

Warnings

In the nineteen forties at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry far removed from the Muggle war a young eleven year old boy called Jack Storm was sitting at the welcoming feast. Jack Storm had once again been sorted into the house he had set up around a thousand years ago at the height of the witch burnings. That was the House of Godric Gryffindor the house of the brave, noble and chivalrous. The Sorting Hat which had once been his own hat that his son had used to sort the houses after he had died in that lifetime had incidentally recognized him as Merlin Emrys; they actually had quite a long conversation on what was going on.

The Sorting Hat had warned him about the older teenager in the room who Jack had already noticed sitting on the Slytherin table. Jack looked over towards the tall raven haired Slytherin sixth year who appeared to be just an average sixteen year old but was really far more. The Slytherin boy's deep brown eyes and Jack's grey eyes had met across the Great Hall over the heads of the very young students and the slightly older professors who were still younger than the two pupils staring at each other.

As Merlin the most powerful wizard in the world who had founded the entire Wizarding world and Morgana Pendragon the old seer recognized one another for who they were Merlin saw that Morgana was sneering her familiar sneer which had become so common since Morgana Le Fay had lost it. Merlin shook his head at the handsome older boy who had the same colouring as Morgana had all those years ago even if she was a different gender. Merlin could only sigh with the familiar sense of guilt and sadness in his gut at the fact that he (along with Uther who was currently waging war across the world) at least within his own mind had caused this psychotic dark witch or wizard. Jack could only turn away from the familiar sneer.

The next day Jack was moving to his first class of day which was Transfiguration with Dumbledore which Harry thought was pretty easy considering he had taught Dumbledore everything the man knew in his last life. That was when Jack met the wizard who was so in his thoughts. There was Tom Marvolo Riddle with a bunch of his Slytherin friends who he sent on. Jack didn't like that and realised that Morgana was up to no good. Jack walked up to the older teenaged boy with dark hair and emotionless brown eyes.

'Hey Tom,' greeted Jack.

Riddle sneered at the eleven year old boy before him. Why was it that Merlin and his cohorts always got the gender they were supposed to and she didn't? 'What are you doing here?' hissed Riddle with real anger in his voice.

'Heading to Transfiguration,' Jack said casually.

'That's not what I mean and you know it,' hissed Morgana.

'Oh I know but I know all about you don't I?' Merlin returned.

'And I know everything about you,' Morgana replied.

'True enough,' agreed Merlin.

'So are you going to tell me why your really here?' asked Morgana.

Merlin gave the teenaged boy a piercing look at this question, 'I was just talking to an old friend,' Merlin replied enjoying seeing the anger on the witch/wizard's face as Merlin reminded Riddle on the relationship that they used to share until Morgana tried to destroy Camelot and Merlin poisoned Morgana something that he regretted and weighed upon his heart until this very day.

Morgana seethed feeling the familiar tug of pain at the betrayal of the one she thought as her best friend and most loyal confidant before shutting off her emotions. Whatever she had with Merlin was over there was no point crying over spilt milk. It was better to care for no one lest be hurt by those who supposedly cared for you. Better to do the hurting rather than be hurt. 'It was a long, long time ago that we were friends,' Morgana reminded the eleven year old boy very coldly still stinging from the reminder of Merlin's betrayal.

Jack nodded agreeing with her sentiments and going one bit further with what the boy had said, 'or you with anybody, eh,' Jack agreed with his mortal enemy.

Morgana asked what had happened once again wishing for a straight answer from the incredibly vague and deceitful servant who had fooled them all to believing he was an idiotic manservant and nothing more than that who would follow Arthur anywhere even if he was frightened. 'What are you doing here, Emrys?' demanded Morgana using the name that she had been warned over and over again was his danger.

The eleven year old boy was wearing an expression far too serious for an eleven year old child, 'warning you,' Merlin replied seriously his grey eyes boring into the pale face and dark eyes of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Morgana literally laughed at this. Merlin wondered if she would ever learn from how many times that against all odds he and Arthur always defeated her despite everything else going on. 'Oh yeah?' questioned Riddle raising a thin eyebrow up at the boy's statement. 'What's an ickle, firstie like you gonna do?' sneered the witch not at all frightened of his enemy despite the fact that the boy always had and always would defeat her from when she was Lady Morgana to now these days.

Merlin got very angry at Morgana's response to his fair warning and knew that his anger could destroy several things. Merlin was desperately trying to keep calm but the unfortunate thing about being in the body of an eleven year old boy was that he could easily loose his temper so shouted at the Dark witch before him with the full power of Emrys as was his too control. 'DON'T TEST ME!' Merlin shouted at the teenaged boy who took a step back naturally as any sane person would when faced with a very angry, enraged Merlin Emrys. 'MORGANA PENDRAGON!'

Merlin shouted and Riddle looked around hoping no one could hear or his secret would be out. And Morgana Pendragon had a humongous criminal record both in the Muggle and Wizarding World whilst Muggles believed that the dead stayed dead wizards knew that using magic you could become able to reincarnate yourself over and over again. But it was now illegal to do it. They couldn't stop those who had already done the magic but they could stop it happening again. Morgana thought that these modern magicians were very weak with their laws on Dark and Light magic these days. How she hated these supposedly Light wizards that was why she surrounded herself with the Pure Blood families and traditionally Dark families like the Black, Malfoys and Lestranges. The whole castle was shaking because of Merlin's anger at Morgana. Oh Morgana was so dead. And more than a little bit frightened!

Merlin then took a threatening step towards his once friend very much pleased to note how the Dark Wizard was shaking in her boots well second hand, black shoes. But it was the same difference really. Wasn't it? But Merlin couldn't really blame Morgana/Tom Riddle from looking decidedly nervous. When Merlin got angry you didn't want to be the one that wizard was angry at even Arthur knew that well he had learnt that after he had found out the truth about Merlin in that terrible battle with Morgana. Now that was one hell of a story to explain.

'You won't win,' Merlin added.

Reminding her of all the times she had tried and failed to get a one up on Merlin. The witch really should know by now that it was better not to challenge the young brunette standing before her. Merlin knew that he was whispering in that voice he only used when he meant business; deadly and sinister; the voice that could be mistaken for a Dark Wizard's. The voice Merlin had used before killing Nimueh and Agravaine. The voice that sent shivers down any witch, wizard, Muggle or squib's back.

Then Merlin revealed what he had been keeping track of since he had returned to Hogwarts, 'you've been gathering followers.'

Merlin saw his opponents dark brown, creepy eyes widen slightly before they returned to their normal uncaring and slightly angry state that they always wore when they weren't trying to act innocence and nice whilst manipulating the good and the bad into doing his dirty work. Merlin realised that Riddle was about to deny the evidence that he had seen the night before whilst he had been following her invisible (he had gotten far better at staying uncovered over the years since he had lived in Camelot) and had overheard the conversations between the boy who called himself Lord Voldemort and his so called Death Eaters.

Morgana still had delusions of grandeur so it seemed. First it was Queen Morgana Pendragon as she fashioned despite not being the lawful Queen and being a legitimate child who could never get onto the thrown even if something had happened to Arthur. Geoffrey had only crowned Morgana queen because he had several swords to his throat by Morgause's unholy knights and the Dark magic of Morgana and Morgause wholly directed towards him. But now Riddle was fashioning himself as Lord Voldemort.

'And don't deny it,' Jack said in a harsh voice so much older than a normal eleven year old could hope to achieve. 'I saw you last night. I followed you.'

Merlin had seen no reason to become close to his year mates. They were just children and could never understand him. He would only become friends with Arthur, Gwen and Freya and their given families and friends. He saw no reason to become friends with those who were little more than dust in the wind to his time here. It could sometimes be lonely to be so old and so wise to have seen so much death, despair and pain but spending time with his wife and friends who didn't remember it until they had gone through childhood made him feel far more whole again.

'There you are playing the poor, innocent little orphaned boy whilst sitting with your cohorts what is it you call yourself?' Merlin asked rhetorically. 'Oh yes Death Eaters; how can you eat death unless you're a cannibal I do not know. But there you are.'

'Do not mock what you can't understand,' hissed Morgana.

'I believe we've gone over this before,' yawned Merlin. 'You cannot understand real power like love and hope and in the end it will be your downfall!'

'What do you know about real power,' snarled Riddle.

'More than you do by any rate,' retorted Merlin. 'What do your little posse that crowd you at meal times know about you really. Do they know their Lord is actually a lady?' he questioned. 'Or know that behind that youthful facade is an ancient old woman? Or beneath your silver tongue lies a shrivelled up heart which beats out of spite rather than anything else?'

'You know I can no more reveal the truth than you can to the pompous King, Servant Queen and your beastly lover,' retorted Morgana.

'No,' agreed Merlin with a sigh. 'But at least I don't pretend to be something I'm not. Feeding them promises that will never come true. Telling them you care for them then shooting them in the back when you no longer have need for them.'

'They're just pathetic mortals,' retorted Morgana.

'And so should we be,' Merlin said. 'Our time has come and gone we just keep repeating things over and over again following you making sure you don't destroy the world.'

'Then end the spell be done with it,' Morgana said hopefully.

'And leave you to destroy the world?' questioned Merlin.

'Not the world,' replied Morgana. 'Just the Muggles.'

'And Muggle-Borns now I believe?' questioned Merlin.

'They're as good as Muggles,' replied Morgana.

'You wouldn't have said that a few thousand years ago,' Merlin said.

'People change,' Morgana retorted.

'Yeah they do,' Merlin said sadly. 'But I do wish the old you could see what you have become,' sighed Merlin.

'A goddess; powerful and vengeful,' Morgana suggested, 'and I will have my revenge for what those weaklings have done to my kind – our kind. I know you hate our persecution join me.'

'We've gone over this, Morgana, N – O spells NO the persecution of our kind has long been over. Let it go,' Merlin tried for the Old Religion knew time.

'Your just weak,' Morgana said.

'No you are,' Merlin said.

'I have already begun in this lifetime-'Morgana began.

'I've heard,' Merlin bit out bitterly thinking about the little girl killed by Riddle. 'The Chamber of Secrets,' Jack had heard about last years events from the older Gryffindors in the Common Room. Jack unlike the rest of the Wizarding World knew exactly who it was but couldn't do anything lawfully about it.

'Oh you heard?' Morgana said gleefully sickeningly proud of her so called accomplishments.

'I heard,' agreed Jack grim knowing that a twelve year old little girl with her whole life ahead of her with a father and mother left to pick up the pieces had been murdered by this foul excuse for a human being. 'What ever you are planning I will stop you,' promised Merlin. 'I always stopped you,' Merlin reminded Morgana once again.

'I look forward to it,' replied Riddle; life was no fun without an enemy worth her attention.

Jack Storm nodded once more at the dark haired boy before he turned on his heal with a swish of his black cloak leaving Tom Marvolo Riddle staring after him. Unbeknownst to the two ancient and young boys the two's argument had not gone unheard. The whole argument had been observed by Riddle's stalker; a wide eyed, auburn haired Transfiguration Professor. When he had been keeping an eye on the boy who had murdered a Ravenclaw girl he had expected many things but not this! Albus had seen the first year talking to Riddle and had been planning on getting the boy out of there before Riddle hurt him.

But to Albus' utmost surprise it seemed that Riddle was slightly wary of the first year he was talking to. He couldn't believe it a first year (even in his own house) scaring the sixteen year old Heir of Slytherin. Albus would have thought it was impossible; until he heard the boy shouting at Riddle. Whatever Albus Dumbledore had been expecting it was certainly not the two most renowned and powerful magic users ever heard of; one the champion for the light and Muggles whilst the other was a terrible dark sorceress with a love of the dark arts, murder, torture and mayhem.

But apparently the two had once been friends if their conversation was anything to go by. But he supposed it had been the same with him and his boyfriend Gellert who he had only seen for who he really was when they had fought resulting in Albus' sister being murdered and Albus' brother being tortured. Albus and Abe never made up after that. Not really and Albus didn't blame Abe one bit. He blamed himself entirely. Albus wondered what had happened to make Merlin realise Morgana's true side.


	18. Hello Jack or Should I Say Merlin

Hello Jack or Should I Say Merlin

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry things were progressing normally with no hint of the thing that had attacked the Muggle-Borns all last year re-arising. Unknown to all but two students and one teacher it had been exactly a week after eleven year old, Gryffindor, Jack Storm's confrontation with the Heir of Slytherin; the one who had been attacking the Muggle-Born students the previous year. Jack Storm – for reasons unknown to him – had been asked by Albus Dumbledore the Transfiguration Professor to remain behind after their current Transfiguration lesson finished.

Jack thought this was strange in all he had seen of Albus Dumbledore he was a very kind teacher who rarely asked people to stay behind after lessons unless doing something to endanger themselves, others or weren't working to their full potential. Well he supposed he wasn't doing the latter. But otherwise he would be miles ahead of the teachers never mind his eleven year old year mates. Jack waited for whatever his teacher was going to say. But Dumbledore remained silent his twinkling blue eyes twinkling away maddeningly at him as though trying to work out what made Merlin tick.

Now working out that would take a while. Not that people hadn't been tried to work Merlin out before; by both those close to him who were dead and alive and Wizarding Philosopher's who had no idea that Merlin still walked among them. But now the auburn haired man before him was doing the same reminding Merlin frustratingly of Kilgharrah the Great Dragon; of knowing too much but saying little. Merlin knew that nowadays the same could be said for him but he did try his best to over look that little fact.

Albus watched the boy that he knew had been Merlin many, many years ago watched as the boy waited for him to say something giving away nothing of his secret identity. Albus searched for some sign that this boy really was Merlin Emrys the greatest wizard of all time. But all he could find was a normal eleven year old boy. When Albus tried to rummage through the boy's thoughts he found nothing that indicated more than a normal child should know. Was it only with Morgana that he knew the truth? Or was it he could let out what he wanted people to know?

Merlin had felt the man trying to rummage through his head and had let the man in because an eleven year old ejecting a fully trained wizard out of his head would have raised suspicions. But at the same time Jack had not let the man see all his thoughts hiding many only letting the man see those that he could relate to Jack Storm. Eventually the man opposite him gave up the hunt for which Jack was glad. It would only do harm for him to come out as Merlin even if he physically could. It was better to remain anonymous Merlin had long since found out.

When Albus realised that he wasn't going to get any answers by rummaging through the boy before him brain Albus stopped looking through his head and went back to observing the boy. He had dark brown hair and big grey eyes. The boy looked like he would one day be tall and was slim but not skinny though the Muggle rationing had obviously taken effect. His skin was tanned from the glorious summer that they had just enjoyed. But in those grey eyes something dangerous lurked just around the corner. And that was the true Merlin.

Albus was the one to break the uncomfortable silence between teacher and pupil. 'Hello Jack,' greeted Albus as though this were any other pupil he had. 'Or should I say Merlin,' Albus smiled at the boy before him twinkling down at him.

The Head of Gryffindor still could barely believe that he had the great Merlin in his own house. He wasn't fool enough to believe he could teach the boy anything that he didn't know. But the boy could teach him things; things that had been all but forgotten by Wizarding society. Nothing dark of course – not like Merlin the Light would go for anything dark – but also because Albus just didn't approve of even the slightest dark magic being used. This was something that many of the traditional Dark Pure Blood families looked down at him for.

Jack now understood what this whole meeting had been about. He didn't know how Dumbledore had found out about his true identity. But somehow he had. That also explained the legimency. But he hadn't found anything which was why the man had resorted to just asking him. Merlin wasn't too upset that he had found out. Powerful people had found out before but being unable to talk about what they had found out – which was a gift and a curse – meant that they could not use it for there own purpose, although, Merlin would like to see someone try to control Merlin!

Jack's expression didn't change at Dumbledore's revelation that he knew the truth about Jack, 'ah so you found out,' breathed Merlin completely calm and unafraid waiting to see what Dumbledore's response was. When there was none Jack asked Dumbledore a question of his own. 'May I ask how?'

Merlin had never seen any point in lying once the truth was found out. In the days when witch burning was punishable by death and by less well meaning characters sure but by decent people like Dumbledore he didn't deny it. He now knew that his little – well humongous really – secret had been discovered by a school teacher of all people even if he was powerful for a wizard. Just not on the same level as Merlin and Morgana who had centuries of learning behind them. Merlin just wondered how exactly his truth had been uncovered this time, although, he considered Albus Dumbledore before him and Morgana who was in lessons elsewhere in the castle it could certainly be useful to have an ally against her.

Albus saw no reason to lie to the boy after all he had as much reason as Albus to want to know about what he gone on last year. But by the sounds of it he already knew. Albus did wonder why Merlin had not stepped into help. Surely Merlin Emrys the sorcerer that even Riddle was frightened of would have been able to stop the terrible goings on of what had happened. But apparently Merlin had not stepped in. Merlin had not saved little Myrtle's life. Albus wondered why. But he needed the boy on side and that meant being completely honest with him.

'After the events of last year,' Albus began seeing a dark, angry look coming into the boy's eyes at the reminder of what Morgana had done. 'I found it prudent,' Albus said carefully not wanting to anger the boy whose stormy eyes said that at this moment would be a really bad idea. 'To keep a watch on Riddle-'Dumbledore began.

Jack nodded understanding that it had just been a coincidence that the teacher had found out. 'So you hear our – err – talk.'

Both Albus and Jack knew that the "talk" had been way more than that even as Jack nodded in understanding though he was slightly surprised that Morgana had let the Head of Gryffindor see her real self. She had never done that before. Morgana never let people see what was in her dark, dark, heart unless she wanted them to either to frighten them or manipulate them or both often times. But this time she had let Albus Dumbledore who had taken to keeping her out of trouble – to the best of his abilities – see the truth about herself. She was loosing her skills. Merlin hoped that the deputy headmaster hadn't been noticed by Morgana; that would be incredibly dangerous!

'I am surprised,' Merlin admitted to the Deputy Head of Hogwarts what he had been thinking. 'Morgana has always been an expert in concealing her true motives,' Merlin said bitterly.

Merlin was remembering when he had done everything to keep her from harming Uther, Arthur, Gwen and the rest of Camelot but couldn't say anything because she was the Lady Morgana, Uther's secret daughter, and Arthur's sister in both blood and upbringing. That had been a very trying year for Merlin. And then Morgana ousted herself when she thought she had Camelot for keeps Merlin still couldn't admit to knowing the truth about Morgana because otherwise questions would be asked about why Merlin knew and why he hadn't said anything about the presence of a sorceress in Camelot's court and he'd be charged with knowing the presence of a sorceress.

Merlin then chuckled as a new far more pleasant thought occurred to him, 'she must be loosing her touch,' Merlin told the auburn haired man before him. 'A couple millennia ago she would never allow herself to be discovered by anyone never mind a school teacher – err no offence.'

'None taken,' Albus said. 'But you said you knew about the Chamber of Secrets.'

'Not until the Prefects told us warning us not to go out late at night,' Jack sighed, 'and I guessed having already spotted Morgana it was her. But of course she wouldn't let the blame be cast on herself.'

'No,' agreed Dumbledore.

'Who took the fall?' asked Jack.

'Rubeus Hagrid,' Albus replied.

'The trainee games keeper?' asked Jack having seen the fourteen year old half giant around and found him decent company.

'The very same,' agreed Albus.

'I guess Riddle charmed everyone to believe it was Hagrid,' Merlin said bitterly.

'Indeed,' agreed Albus. 'I take it Riddle's always been like this?' asked Albus. 'Deceptively charming when he needs people to do his dirty work or take the fall?' questioned Albus.

'Charming as a snake,' muttered Merlin. 'But yes even before she went off the deep end,' agreed Merlin. 'She could charm anyone to what she asked something that she used to help the poor before she started attacking the poor,' muttered Jack at the end. 'She could wear a pretty face embracing Uther whilst planning the next way to murder him which I always stopped. I might not have liked Uther but he was Arthur's father so I protected him for Arthur,' Merlin said.

'Uther?' questioned Albus.

'Arthur's father,' explained Merlin. 'King before Arthur,' Merlin added unnecessarily. 'Hated magic persecuted magic which part of why Morgana is like she is.'

'What do you mean,' frowned Albus.

'Imagine having to stare into your guardian, your father's face every day and know that he would have you executed if he knew the truth,' Jack sighed. 'Imagine what that would do to you in here,' Merlin gestured towards his head.

'I see,' Albus said softly. 'You feel sorry for her.'

'I wish I could have helped her,' replied Jack.

'Did you try?' asked Albus.

'Yes but I was warned about what she would become and that frightened me,' Jack admitted. 'And I admit it was a self fulfilling prophecy. If I had told her the truth about me maybe things would have turned out differently. Maybe not but still…' Jack trailed off. 'She was one hell of a liar even then. The way she manipulated the people around her was a big part of why I didn't tell her it made me think-'

'That maybe the prophecy was right,' Albus understood.

'Precisely,' agreed Jack. 'She could seduce even the hardest of men. I saw the way she drew men towards her at all the parties, balls and feasts that Uther insisted on having for who knows what reason.'

'You didn't like the parties?' questioned Albus.

'I was a servant,' Merlin replied. 'I didn't join in I just worked before, during and after each party. They were hard work.'

'And now Riddle's a murderer,' Albus added.

'Has been for a while,' Merlin said with a sad sigh. 'Completely and utterly deadly,' agreed Jack sadly. 'Her sister taught her everything she knew,' frowning slightly remembering her sister Morgause who messed with her head so much. 'Well except for the seer thing.'

'Riddle's a Seer?' asked Albus.

'Indeed,' Jack frowned.

'No wonder she's always two steps ahead of me,' Albus muttered.

'Precisely,' agreed Merlin. 'Luckily she doesn't like being a seer so she wears an enchanted bracelet – which I believe is currently invisible – which keeps most of the dreams at bay. The trick is to never decide on a definite plan except for the day of the plan if you don't want her to dream about your plan.'

'Is it always in dreams?' asked Albus.

'Always,' agreed Merlin.

'You sound like you know that?' asked Albus.

'We were friends once,' sighed Jack sadly.

'Do you have any idea what Riddle's up to?' asked Albus hopefully.

'Oh the usual word domination and slavery of Muggles,' shrugged Jack. 'She never used to be so against Muggle-Borns,' frowned Jack. 'I think in her madness she decided to take her vendetta against Uther out against anything even slightly non-magical.'

'I'll keep an eye on him,' Dumbledore promised.

Jack nodded, 'but be careful the witch is dangerous! If anything causes you the slightest bit of alarm tell me straight away; Morgana is my job.'

Dumbledore nodded and Jack Storm left the Transfiguration classroom. Albus watched the grey eyed preteen boy leave looking very much like all the other boy of his age that Albus had seen in his forty years of teaching at Hogwarts. But within that lithe build held so much power. Albus was not ashamed to say he was sacred to be caught up in an age old feud between the eleven year old Merlin and the sixteen year old Morgana; the ancient sorcerers who either of which could topple the whole of Hogwarts.


End file.
